aftermath
by chrisgetsu45
Summary: its over, the war, the shinobi way, all thats left, is eternal rest for two great men  non yaoi but still read you'll enjoy review also pleease


**I COULDN'T WAIT I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS ITS A FINAL TYPE FLICK WHERE ITS MY TAKE ON HOW THE FINAL BATTLE WILL GO UT NOT SO MUCH THE BATTLE UT TE TALK AFTERWARDS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

**I almost teared up writing this I hope you enoy**

**no flames**

**note this story is being heard and told from Gamabunta's perspective **

Gamabunta watched in the crystal ball patched up after the first 20 battles he was summoned from but knew his time of fighting was done, not just because the toad contract was destroyed or the fact that most of the shinobi world is killed along with most of his children, but that the last contractor and child of prophecy was dieing, fukusaku, and shima were devastated and so was he, when a tadpole wondered into the room he looked confused.

"dad whos the man on the ball, whats going on"

"come here my son I'll explain everything"

It rained. Water fell freely from the sky unto the last people...no...shinobi that lye on the ground. Face up into the sky taking in what is to be their last sight on the planet. Naruto Uzumaki. He still hears the fox's cry when he he got struck in the heart by Sasuke last of the Uzumaki clan, oh how his brethren above must be weeping to see their legacy dieing. the child of prophecy and the man who swore to protect all those in the Elemental country, now lay a dead man who saw the very thing he hoped to protect die before him. All that he knew was gone, the rookie 11, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Bee, all of them, he wasn't even named Hokage. Besides what could he be named Hokage off they're all one, Sakura's promise to her has been broken so now he lye dead and broken. Across from him was Sasuke Uchiha the last of his kind...now.. he killed madara and attained the eternal mangekyo sharingan. But it meant nothing, he lost the fight, he lost his family, he lost his brother, even seeing a of konoha and the nations fall it didn't satisfy him, now here was a broken man, who got everything he wanted but now dieing from a rasengan to the chest.

"hey sasuke"

"what dobe" Naruto chuckled at that last part, he hasn't heard that in 18 years

"how long have you and I fought now that its over"

"today would make it two years, but during december I almost got you with my kirin guh!" he coughed up blood. The man didn't have but 5 min left. And every second felt agonizing to the body. It was a sad sight, the final people left in their world, dieing, after what many would call the most fearsome shinobi battle ever, would also be the last. All the arts and teaching would leave with these two. No one to take up the mantel as next Hokage or any kage at that was left. Naruto felt tears welling up. "you know, when I saw that zetsu clone strike granny in the heart, I wanted to kill myself then and there, it was devastating to say the least, and knowing all my friends are past over only makes me wish I retook that offer." images of all the people gone from this world flash through Naruto's mind. "dobe...i don't have much time left, but please tell me (he starts shedding tears) when we pass over, do you think they could ever forgive me. What am I saying, not even god or any deity for that matter could" Naruto reaches for his hand "Sasuke, im sure they know how sorry you are, if it wasn't for that mad man none of this would happen. I guess with everyone gone, there can truly be peace...Sasuke...ready to see everyone again...brother" his eyelids close shut with a smile on his face and lets his grip loosen on his friends hand "right behind you ...Naruto,uzumaki" and so ends the tale of the shinobi world, wars and battles both external, and internal were fought, these two young men died valiantly like true warriors and may their names be forever engraved in time

"father what does that mean for us, I mean all the summons what happen to us"

"we live child, and we continue until mankind once again comes forth and wait"

we see a bright light and Sasuke and Naruto are dressed in their former 12 year old self, in the distance they see all the people lost and hear Sakura screaming that they're gonna be late.

"Hurry up guys!"

"hmm maybe this is a fresh start"

"a new beggining"

"a peaceful eternity" the two said in unison walking off into the light and into eternal rest

the end.


End file.
